Where Are They Now?
by Adelaide Jane
Summary: Details what happened to the members and clients of the BSC.


What Happened to the BSC?

By Adelaide Jane

**Kristy**

Became pregnant to Bart Taylor at 15. Gave birth to a beautiful girl named Elizabeth Kristen Taylor ("Lizzie") at age 16.

Stayed at school – Nannie and her mom helped out a lot with Lizzie. She and Bart stayed together, and he was actively involved in Lizzie's life from the word go.

They eventually got married and moved into a house three blocks away from their parents' neighbourhood.

Went to college and became a PE teacher.

**Claudia**

Was the first babysitter to get her driver's license, and due to astonishingly brilliant grades in sophomore year, was given a car for her 16th birthday.

Was involved in an horrific car accident, with Abby as passenger, just three weeks later. Fell into a coma, and never regained consciousness.

**Mary Anne**

The rest of high school was relatively uneventful. She and Logan were together the whole way through, until he drunkenly slept with Cokie after graduation. She dumped him as soon as possible.

Lived at home still while attending college in Stamford. Became friends with Byron Pike, who was a single mother to Matilda. Matilda's mother was Haley Braddock, who was Byron's girlfriend until she drowned at the beach when they were 16.

Slowly, their friendship developed, and finally when Mary Anne was 23 and Byron was 20, they decided to explore their friendship further. They married five years later, and had a daughter named Abigail eighteen months after that.

She is now a child psychologist.

**Stacey**

Despite her popularity and amazing good looks, she never got a steady boyfriend after Ethan, and was still single at graduation.

Went to college in Texas, had numerous relationships over four years of college, but nothing serious eventuated.

When she was 22, she caught up with Kristy and Mary Anne at Christmas back in Stoneybrook, where she became reacquainted with Sam Thomas. Sparks flew, and before she knew it, they were married and settled in New York.

Sam was a sports writer, and Stacey became an assistant buyer at Bloomingdale's. Their children were Melissa, Simon and Hannah.

**Dawn**

Returned to Stoneybrook for high school after massive falling-out with her father.

Became close friends with Pete Black. But he fell in love with her, and when she turned him down, he went crazy and killed himself. She took this very hard, and life became a blur.

Logan's cousin Lewis moved to town in junior year – brought meaning back into Dawn's life. They were inseparable, and eventually got married one year after graduation.

Moved out West and settled in San Diego. Has two children: a boy named Blaine, and a girl named Emersyn.

**Mallory**

Riverbend was the best thing that could have ever happened to Mallory, and she graduated top of her class.

She had stayed in touch with Ben Hobart , and the two were very very good friends. When she came back to Stoneybrook after graduation, the two of them realised that they wanted to be more than just good friends, despite the fact that Mal's college was in the US and Ben wanted to go back to Australia.

After her four year degree, she couldn't stand it any longer, and made plans to move to Australia with Ben. Homesickness hit her really hard, and Ben seemed so different in Australian than he had been in the States.

Eventually though, she settled in, she and Ben got used to each other again, and they began to build their life together.

Mal became a famous writer, and was never out of work. Ben was an IT support person.

**Jessi**

Jessi and her family moved to New York at age 13, so she could study at Juillard. Quint became her steady boyfriend, but they soon realised they liked each other better as friends.

She and Quint were both accepted into the American Ballet Company, and have toured with them ever since.

**Abby**

Became good friends with used-to-be-dork Alan Gray. They started going out at the start of sophomore year.

Was star goalkicker of the SHS girls soccer team, until the terrible car accident with Claudia. She came out of a two-week coma to discover that her right foot had required amputation, and her left foot had lost two toes.

Alan stayed by her side while she learnt to use her prosthesis, and learnt to walk again.

At the end of junior year, the girls' soccer coach asked if she would be interested in an assistant coach role. She jumped at the chance, and appreciated the game from a whole new, theoretical level.

She and Alan were firmly together, and went to the same college in California. After graduation, Alan surprised Abby with a trip to Hawaii, during which he proposed.

They got married, and settled down in Minneapolis, where Alan was originally from. Abby was a PE teacher, and coached a high school soccer team. Alan was a lawyer.

**Shannon, Logan**

Shannon married into money, just like her mother had done. She married Paul Fleiss II, vice-president of the Fleiss Corporation. She was a hit on the social scene, was a fabulous hostess, and very popular at the country club.

They had three children, Paul III, Nicole and Samantha.

She soon became lonely, though, as her husband was always at work, and she suspected he was sleeping with his secretary. Her suspicions were confirmed when she came home to find them together in their bed, and she divorced him and did very well thanks to their pre-nup.

She became even lonelier, and then one night she got a phone call from none other than Logan Bruno. He had moved back to Louisville and married a girl named Debbie from his old school. They didn't have any kids, and she kicked him out after his drinking just got worse and worse. While visiting his parents back in Stoneybrook, he had seen Shannon's picture in the paper, and found her number in the phone book. He figured she would be the only former BSC member who might want to be his friend.

She did become his friend, and soon their friendship developed into a romantic relationship. They moved in together, with Nicole and Samantha (Paul III lived with his father and the two of them wanted nothing to do with Shannon, Nicole or Samantha).

**Other Surprises**

Vanessa Pike marries a physically abusive man, and after enduring ten years of the marriage, gets away and finally ends up with Buddy Barrett.

Andrew and Emily Michelle Brewer end up together…as you can imagine, their family has mixed results, but eventually come around to the idea.

Karen Brewer and Linny Papadakis end up together – but not without a massive falling-out with Hannie on both parts.

David Michael Thomas ends up with Claire Pike.

Nicky Pike turns out to be gay.

Jordan Pike ends up with Charlotte Johansen, but not before she tells him to stop his wise-guy act and grow up.

Adam Pike ends up with Jenny Prezzioso.


End file.
